las Bellas lo saben
by McFearless22
Summary: Emily Junk no era la única que se daba cuenta de lo que sucedía entre Beca y Chloe era mucho más que una buena amistad. ubicado antes de los eventos de "Lo sabía"


Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

Este One-shot sucede antes de "Lo sabía"

Disfruten!

Pronto subo lo que sucede después de "Lo Sabia"

* * *

Emily Junk no entendía la relación entre Beca y Jesse, los veía pasar tiempo juntos, pero no comprendía si eran una pareja o no, porque después veía a Beca junto a Chloe, las sonrisas que se regalaban, la forma en la que Beca siempre reía junto a ella o se relajaba, la forma en la que los ojos se Chloe se iluminaban con tan solo escuchar hablar de la Dj. Esas discusiones y reconciliaciones propias de una pareja, las cuales no veía cuando la castaña estaba con Jesse. Ellos parecían más amigos que una pareja, aunque dijeran lo contrario. Emily observaba mucho a las dos chicas, tanto que sus compañeras de dieron cuenta.

\- **¿por qué miras tanto a** _ **Bloe**_ **,** _ **Legacy**_ **?** – le preguntó _Fat Amy_ , se sentó a su lado en el sofá, desde allí miraban a las amigas que estaban escuchando música, perdidas en su propio mundo.

 **\- es solo que no comprendo** – contestó Emily sin dejar de verlas – **parecen una pareja... Pero no lo son... ¿O lo son?** – preguntó algo perdida.

 **\- no... Todavía** – intervino Stacie sonriendo con picardía, la chica nueva la vio sin entender.

\- **no las llamo** _ **Bloe**_ **por nada** – comentó _Fat Amy_ – **ellas todavía no se dieron cuenta pero están enamoradas una de la otra –** asintió con la cabeza alzando y bajando las cejas.

\- **en cuanto al resto del mundo, lo supimos desde el primer año** – añadió Stacie de la misma forma que lo había hecho la australiana – **solo esperamos que se den cuenta antes de graduarnos.**

 **\- bueno, creo que Chloe es la que más avanza** – opinó Emily viendo como la pelirroja masajeaba los hombros de Beca, a pesar que la chica no se lo había pedido – **pero insisten en que no sienten nada la una por la otra, más que amor de amigas.**

 **\- si quieres puedes unirte a nuestra apuesta sobre quien dará el primer paso** – sugirió Stacie.

 _Fat Amy_ cargaba a Emily como si de un costal de papas se tratase, la joven _Bella_ estaba tan ebria que no podía ni siquiera caminar.

 **\- ¿qué sucedió?** – preguntó Chloe viendo el estado de la nueva _Bella_.

\- **chlooe** – dijo Emily colgándose de la pelirroja _–_ _ **Fat Amy**_ **me llevó a otra fiesta de acappela –** intentó pararse en una postura recta, pero se tambaleaba un poco – **y estaba en lo cierto, son sexualmente confusas** – rió enérgicamente – **este piso se mueve mucho** – Chloe miró a _Fat Amy_ buscando alguna explicación.

 **\- relájate, tiene edad legal** – le restó importancia la australiana.

 **\- no, no la tiene** – contradijo la pelirroja – **tiene solo dieciocho años Amy.**

 **\- y esa es la edad legal –** dijo _Fat Amy_ de manera obvia – **por lo menos en Australia.**

 **\- en Estados Unidos es a los veintiuno** – le informó Chloe de brazos cruzados.

 **\- ¿en serio? –** Preguntó la rubia frunciendo el ceño – **eso explica porque son tan aburridos, en fin, solo vine a dejar a** _ **Legacy**_ **, yo debo ir… ir a tomar un** _ **Smoothie**_ **–** balbuceó mientras se alejaba hacia la salida – **cuidado con las cosas de valor** – aprovechando que Chloe volteó a ver, Amy huyó de allí.

 **\- Emily ¿qué haces?** – preguntó Chloe.

\- **el piso se mueve mucho** – contestó la chica, estaba aferrada al respaldo del sofá – **sabías que la vagina de** _ **Fat Amy**_ **es famosa** – preguntó susurrando – **yo la vi en televisión nacional** – abrió los ojos sonriendo con emoción.

\- **yo la vi en vivo** – recordó Chloe.

\- **wow** – dijo impresionada Emily, como si hubiese sido algo de suma relevancia.

 **\- ¿qué sucede aquí?** – cuestionó Beca bajando por las escaleras.

\- _**Fat Amy**_ **llevó a Emily a una fiesta y parece que bebió demasiado** – explicó Chloe intentando mantener quieta a la joven _Bella_.

\- **Becaaa** – dijo riendo Emily al ver a la Dj – **sabes que tu novio Jesse te dice Becaw, suena como a vaca** – frunció el ceño negando con la cabeza – **uno no le dice vaca a su novia.**

 **\- creo que necesitas dormir** – opinó Beca acercándose a la chica.

\- **yo solo digo lo que veo** – dijo Emily dejándose llevar por los brazos de Beca y Chloe, ellas se las ingeniaron para llegar escaleras arriba, rumbo al cuarto de la joven. Cuando estuvieron allí la dejaron sobre la cama, Emily se tiró a lo largo abrazando una almohada - **¿por qué no están juntas?** – cuestionó Emily con voz adormilada, Chloe dejó de desatarle las zapatillas para poder prestarle atención, lo mismo Beca, quien estaba buscando una manta para cubrirla.

- **¿de qué hablas** _ **Legacy**_ **?** – Cuestionó Beca colocando la manta sobre el cuerpo de la joven Bella – **Chloe y yo somos amigas** – rió con nerviosismo.

 **\- sí… somos muy buenas amigas –** dijo Chloe de manera distraída.

\- **puedo estar ebria pero eso no sonó para nada convincente** – balbuceó Emily, levantó un poco la cabeza para intentar verlas – **en qué momento se multiplicaron –** cuestionó con los ojos entrecerrados – **así está mejor –** dijo luego de unos segundos.

 **\- tienes los ojos cerrados** – dijo Beca sonriendo de brazos cruzados.

\- **mejor duerme** _ **Legacy**_ – Chloe ayudó a la chica a acostarse.

 **\- solo dile lo que sientes** – susurró antes de quedarse dormida, la pelirroja sonrió y le dejó un beso en la cabeza.

 **\- ¿qué dijo al último? –** preguntó Beca mientras abandonaban la habitación.

\- **que soy muy linda** – contestó Chloe sonriendo.

 **\- bueno, está en lo cierto** – dijo Beca apresurando sus pasos, dejando a su amiga suspirando. Chloe no hizo más que pensar en las últimas palabras que le había dicho la versión ebria de Emily.


End file.
